The analysis of genomic organization requires a facility that allows a biologist to logically manipulate the complex interrelated information thoughtfully. A collaborative working group has been established to explore new hardware and software technologies that may be applied to the analysis of genomic information. The goals for this group are to apply logic programming to the development of prototype analysis and simulation systems for biological systems. A series of collaborative visits and workshops have been used to define three areas of collaborative research: 1) simulation of protein folding using rule based methods; 2) logical manipulation of chromosomal map information; and 3) identification of molecular sequence motifs. The results of this collaborative effort have been presented at an international meeting and published.